Deseame
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Si quieres demostrar tus sentimientos, no solo deben intentarlo con palabras, deben usar las acciones si quieren ser oidos, atendidos pero por sobre todo correspondidos. Un juego que es tan tomado en serio. Una caricia que desatara todo el deseo.


**El deseo.**

**POV de Sebastian.**

Estábamos en el cuarto de mi bocchan arreglándolo para que se metiera a bañar, mientras lo desvestía me di cuenta que esos estúpidos e incontrolables sentimientos humanos que se supone un demonio no debería poseer me están volviendo loco, quitarle la ropa a mi bocchan me hacen imaginarme cientos de situaciones donde alivio mis mas grandes deseos carnales en donde esa figura frágil de 13 años es el personaje principal y el que causa todas esas sensaciones humanas, desearía volver a ser el mismo demonio que engañaba a los humanos a base de contratos simples y cortos validos por cualquier miseria, pero no me imaginaba que ese niño afloraría esto, odio estos deseos carnales, los odio en verdad, y en cierto aspecto odio el creador de ellos pero lo sigo amando. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos tortuosos, ese portador de voz furiosa y excesiva para su corta edad.

**Fin del POV de Sebastian.**

Ciel: (enojado) Sebastian! Sebastian! Estoy desnudo hace media hora! Que te pasa!?

Sebastian: gumenasai bocchan estaba distraído *estoy distraído, no debo permitirlo bocchan se enojara de nuevo *

Ciel: deja de verme desnudo! (Enojado pero había un tono avergonzado)

Sebastian: *bocchan sonrojado se ve tan tierno* lo lamento bocchan pero el problema es que…/se ve extremadamente inocente viéndolo desnudo ante mi/

Ciel: (sonrojado alcanzo a oír un tanto de eso) Sebastian repítelo en voz alta! Te lo ordeno!

Ciel antes de que abriera su ojo fue suprimido por un beso que le dio Sebastian, que al momento de hacerlo lo empujo contra la pared dejando al conde atrapado contra la pared.

**POV de Ciel.**

Sebastian me desvestía con una extrema lentitud, sus manos cubiertas por esa tela áspera blanca me lastimaban pero no me precisamente la piel sino mi corazón, aquel órgano que creí muerto al ver desaparecer las vidas de mis padres y tía ahora volvía a latir por un demonio con el que hice un contrato que cuando se cumpla se comerá mi alma y rogaría por que se comiera mi corazón. Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Sebastian me estaba observando y me encontraba desnudo, el sonreía y tenia una mirada reflejando lujuria? Deseo? Amor? Pero esos ojos sentía que me quemaba y lo detendría pero cuando le hable me beso pegándome contra la pared.

**Fin del POV de Ciel.**

Ciel: (empujo a Sebastian) que es lo que haces Sebastian?!

Sebastian: (soltando una risita) repitiendo lo que dije…bocchan (con tono lujurioso)

Ciel: Ehh? Que estas diciendo demonio estúpido!?

Sebastian: lo amo bocchan…

Ciel: (sonrojado) Sebastian que significa ese tono?! Explicam…

Sebastian no dejo que terminara la oración pues lo tumbo contra la pared donde se encontraba el espejo solo que esta vez de espaldas, comenzó a besar el cuerpo de su querido bocchan

Ciel: Sebas…tian yo *se siente tan bien, siento que mi piel se quema y ardo en mi interior*´

Pero ese pequeño niño subió la cara y se vio al espejo y el orgullo pudo mas que su deseo asi que detuvo al mayor empujándolo.

Sebastian: bocchan es hora de meterse al agua vamos, hable cuando esté listo para salir (sin mirar atrás)

Después de eso, el pequeño se quedo en la tina, y aun después de eso llamo a su mayordomo que entro tan rápido como salió.

**POV de Ciel**

A pesar de que Sebastian me tocaba tanto este ultimo tiempo ha estado siendo frio y toca lo menos posible con mi piel, casi no habla conmigo y cuando reprocho algo solo se queda callado.

**++Flash Backs++**

Sebastian: hora de levantarse bocchan.

Ciel se levanto con pereza, y se refregó los ojos como si de un pequeño niño se tratara, intentaba hacer que Sebastian se doblegara pero no función.

Sebastian: voy a vestirlo bocchan.

El demonio no se atreve a tocar mi piel, ni siquiera siento la rasposa tela de los guantes, lo necesito pero no soy capaz de pedirlo.

Sebastian: ya esta vestido bocchan, baje que el almuerzo ya está listo.

Antes de que pueda hablar solo asiento, pensé que el quedarme sin palabras me ayudaría para que el tan siquiera dejase ese tono frio y se burlara de mi sin embargo solo dio vuelta y se fue.

**++Fin del Flash Back++**

Ya ha pasado asi mucho tiempo perdi la cuenta de esto, asi que una noche como cualquiera cuando tome mi baño definitivamente hare que me desee.

El entro y preparo el baño como de costumbre y hablo tan fríamente incluso creo que esta noche empeoro el tono en como me habla, enojado por eso mi orgullo me hizo hablarle de la misma manera.

Ciel: si ahora sal de aquí (lo dijo con un tono lleno tanto de orgullo como de afligido) *Sebastian nunca me había hablado así…uso un tono tan frio que hace que mi corazón duela pero debo olvidarme de eso*

El pequeño entro a la tina y comenzó a bañarse mientras tenia esos pensamientos tortuosos.

Ciel: /enserio lo necesitaba porque me negué?/ Sebastian!

Sebastian: lo lamento bocchan ahora lo ayudo a Salir *no toques su piel! No toques su piel*(le coloco la toalla con delicadeza y cuidar el contacto con la piel que no fue ni el mínimo) listo bocchan su cama esta lista…

Ciel: arigatou Sebas-chan! *tengo que recuperarlo, tengo que hacer que me desee*

Sebastian:*que es lo que quiere bocchan de mi? Burlarse? Como sea actuare normal* (con frialdad) apurese bocchan que la cama ya esta preparada y se puede resfriar

El mayor escolto al menor hacia su cama, el solo se recostó quedando completamente destapado.

Ciel: (con voz melosa) Sebas-chan podrías cobijarme tu?

Sebastian: claro bocchan… *veremos quien puede mas* oh mis guantes se han rasgado tendre que quitármelos…(tomo un dedo del guante con su boca y lo deslizo lentamente ) asi estará mejor bocchan (con voz lujuriosa)

(lo tapo lentamente haciendo extremo contacto con la piel de su bocchan, mientras este lo observaba lentamente)

Ciel: (trago duro ) Sebas-chan! Te lo ordeno duerme conmigo hoy!

Sebastian: yes my lord, de que lado me acuesto? (se puso frente a el menor mientras lo encerró con sus piernas)

Ciel: dormirás sobre mi Sebas-chan verdad? (con una expresión inocente y sensual a la vez)

Sebastian: no lo creo a menos que lo ordene /bocchan Ciel/ (susurro a su oído)

Ciel: Sebas-chan ven aquí (jalo su cuello hacia el y le beso el cuello desatando el moño mordisqueándolo un poco)

Sebastian: /bocchan quiere jugar?/ (mordisqueo su oreja)

Ciel: (gimio levemente) Sebas-chan! Sebastian… /ya no quiero jugar/ (lo decía con una voz tan adolorida que hizo que Sebastian se separase)

Sebastian: bocchan que ocurre?

Ciel: (que sostuvo unos ojos llorosos hasta el final de su dialogo) /no lose pero me duele el pecho… cuando me acaricias, cuando estas cerca, cuando me miras o cuando tu haces cualquier cosa me duele el pecho, por que se que tu amabilidad solo es…/ por ese estúpido contrato! Te detesto por esa amabilidad falsa! Me detesto por esos sentimientos! Detesto el dia que te conocí! ¡Ojala y nunca te hubiera conoci…

Antes de que siguiera el demonio lo beso lentamente para callar a su pequeño amo.

Sebastian: bocchan no vuelva a decir algo asi… nunca mas! Esa amabilidad es porque lo amo y me siento vivo desde que lo descubrí por eso no lo vuelva a decir

Ciel: Sebastian /te deseo/

Sebastian: /déjeme complacerlo bocchan/

Ciel: /TE AMO/

Sebastian: (quedo sorprendido pero no tardo en responder) /yo también TE AMO Ciel/

Ambos comenzaron a besarse primero lento y cariñoso y luego mas demandante llenándose de pasión, la ropa se empezaba a volver estorbosa, el pequeño duque no sabia que pasaría, ni que haría pero cuando menos se lo espero estaba desnudo frente a su amado demonio

Sebastian: bocchan su piel es extremadamente suave…

Empezó a lamer los pezones del pequeño niño ante su cuerpo reaccionante de sensaciones desconocidas en tantos aspectos para el, Sebastian comenzó a masturbar los pezones ahora con sus manos y comenzó a morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo gemir al pequeño niño, de pronto se detuvo y se levanto para ver ese pequeño niño con mejillas sonrojadas y pezones erectos

Ciel: /Sebastian/ *Tal vez se arrepintió* (Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse Sebastian hablo)

Sebastian: Ciel eres demasiado kawaii y excitante… me gusta tu pureza de niño, tu pequeña figura todo de ti lo amo y eso ahora es extremadamente excitante ahora. TE AMO pero porque me amas tu? (Formando una sonrisa excitante)

Ciel: Sebastian me encanta tu cuerpo, tu capacidad para las cosas, todo tú me encantas TE AMO

Sebastian: entonces deberé complacer a mi bocchan Ciel…

Dejo los pezones del niño y empezó a morder de nuevo el lóbulo pero lo dejo para formar un camino de besos hasta llegar al vientre y a la erección del menor, el demonio introdujo el miembro del menor a su boca pues Ciel apenas es un niño, aun asi al sentir esa nueva sensación el niño se levanto sobre sus codos viendo al demonio con su miembro en la boca.

Ciel: Sebastian que haces? (Sonrojado)

Sebastian: no sabes qué es esto verdad? (Solo vio al pequeño asentir) Bien esto te va crear placer (lo masturbo con su mano) mira ves… realmente eres tierno

Ciel: Sebastian mas! (Estaba completamente sonrojado y con una mirada lejos de ser inocente)

Sebastian siguió masturbando al menor con las manos y la boca aunque dejo de lado sus manos para seguir con la boca mientras que introdujo un dedo a la entrada del menor, que gimió al sentir tal intrusión, y aunque Sebastian lo sabia tenía que acostumbrarlo o sino no podría penetrarlo, conforme paso el tiempo metió dos y luego tres dedos a su entrada con el fin de acostumbrarlo, le gustaba el hecho de que fuera tan estrecho ya que eso le decía que sería el primero y aunque su bocchan no lo quisiera el único, cuando seguía masturbando a su pequeño.

Ciel: Sebastian… yo voy a… (no sabía lo que pasaría pero aun así lo dijo demasiado tarde pues se corrió en la boca del mayor)

Sebastian: (después de haber tragado el elixir de su bocchan) eso es correrte y es cuando sientes mucho placer… Ciel no puedo mas /quiero estar dentro de ti /

Ciel: Ehh? Que significaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Antes de poder preguntar por completo fue penetrado completamente por Sebastian, pues es su lado sádico saliendo a la luz, aunque sabía que debía ser tierno con su bocchan sin embargo su sadismo no iba a permitírselo por lo que siguió penetrándolo duro y salvajemente hasta que su bocchan se corrió en medio de ambos pechos y Sebastian dentro de Ciel.

Ciel: Sebastian /todo eso entro en mi? Quiero mas/

Con voz agitada y su cara sonrojada por el increíble placer antes experimentado por el niño de tan solo 13 años de edad,

Sebastian: bueno bocchan

Tomo al pequeño niño y lo coloco en cuatro y comenzó a lamer el cuello de su bocchan mientras que con una mano sostenía el miembro del menor donde lo masturbaría y con la otra la cintura del niño, empezó a embestirlo fuertemente como lo hizo al principio. Pero su bocchan tenía probabilidad de correrse antes que el.

Ciel: Sebastian… yo voy a…voy a

Sebastian: (tapo el glande de su bocchan, impidiéndole correrse) no te dejare Ciel, a menos de que me digas que esto no solo es un juego… y ese te amo tampoco lo es

Ciel: seré muy orgulloso pero TE AMO Sebastian y eso no lo puedo cambiar,

Sebastian: yo también TE AMO Ciel

El mayor solo soltó el glande del menor y amos se corrieron aunque Ciel en las sabanas y Sebastian dentro del. Tumbados en la cama se movieron para quedar de lado y entrelazaron sus piernas

Ciel: Sebastian, te ordeno que nunca me abandones, ni me dejes de hacer sentir este placer, ni te alejes de mi vida.

Sebastian: nunca te abandonare, nunca dejare que dejes de sentir placer y nunca me alejare de ti pero no porque lo ordenes sino porque TE AMO y mi vida no tendría sentido sin mi querido Ciel, bocchan.

El pequeño sonrió, se acomodo en la cama y se abrazo fuertemente a su querido Sebastian mientras que el mayor, tapo a su pequeño bocchan, aunque el era un demonio y ahora tenía a es-e pequeño humano no importaría todo lo que tuviera que protegerlo, nunca se iría de su lado pues su amor ya había sido proclamado y era mutuo, nada mejor que eso, pero probar de eso ahora le sería imposible no tirársele encima a su adictivo bocchan.


End file.
